Talk:Latest News
New News I'd like to add the following to the "News": *Episodic content, available exclusively for the Xbox 360 and downloadable through the 360's XboxLive network, is due to be released in Q1 of Take-Two's 2009 fiscal year (between November 1st, 2008 and January 31st, 2009). However, I'm not sure what type of sources are generally considered worthy of news items. I have found dozens of articles that say that "Rockstar confirmed" either the exclusivity of the content or the later release date, but have yet to track down a source for this claim. My question is, are there certain sites that we trust enough to "take their word for it," if so, which ones, and if not, where do we look for news items? --GuildKnightTalk2me 07:15, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think that's particularly new - the dates are a little later than I recalled, but 2009Q1 makes sense (aka a 6-month gap). Usually T2 has the confirmed news, but the big fansites http://www.thegtaplace.com http://www.gtagaming.com http://www.planetgta.com http://grandtheftauto.ign.com are accurate enough to quote here. I also think the above news post could be tightened up a bit, such as "available exclusively for the Xbox 360 through Xbox Live". I rolledback the Steam redlink, because it is relevant and we should have a page explaining (briefly) what it is, how to sign up, how much GTA costs on Steam etc, At the very least a single sentence and links to Steam and Wikipedia, likewise with Xbox Live. Gboyers talk 14:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's not new, though I'm pretty sure the later release date is. It just seemed like something that should be on the news.. And sorry about deleting that redlink... I really know nothing about Steam (which I guess is even more of a reason to have a page):) "Next Week" Do we know what day the trailer will be released? We can't just say "next week" because this news will exist on the Main Page for a while. Also, do we actually need that, I think we should just wait until the trailer is released. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Filefront's Demise Is it worth mentioning that Filefront will be going down on Monday? As in, permanently going down. It seems to host 90% of GTA mods, so there's a chance it could substantially hurt the modding community. It's not directly related to GTA though, so I'm unsure... C-d-rom 15:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :It's not the sort of news we'd put on this wiki. However you could mention it on the Modifications pages. Gboyers talk 15:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Limit? Somehow adding more news will show the "Invalid tag extension name: noinclude" message. I found the problem by trying to edit an older revision. Adding just one more line will create this message. Should the old news be archived? The error message doesn't show up in the main page.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I've seen it happen before - so long as it doesn't affect the main page, we should be fine. But if removing old news helps, go for it. Gboyers talk 22:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::This is odd. There wasn't a limit. It still show the error unless the whole page is almost wiped out. Oh well, I'll just leave it as it is.--'Spaceeinstein' 03:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC)